Jacob's proposal part2: the Volturi are back
by dancethemango
Summary: Uh oh! all seems great with the engagement of Jake and Nessie, but when Alice recieves a disturbing vision, all can be lost...once again.
1. Chapter 1

APOV

"So her dress is going to be white, white, white, with long sleeves. The back is going to drop to a deep v-line while the front is going to settle right under her collar bone." I gushed. It has been only three days since Jake and Nessie got engaged, and I was repeating to Rose, Esme and Bella what I had seen in my head.

"Won't that cost a little too much…" Bella said. Even though we have gone through the money talk before, she still had the habit of being, well… thrifty.

"Bella, how many times do we have to-" A vision cut off Esme's speech to Bella. For some reason, it was not clear as my usual visions. I saw a scene similar to what I saw of Jake and Nessie's wedding, but this time, it was different. People were screaming, there was blood everywhere. Humans were dying and we were fighting and losing to something what…Oh!

"Alice? What are you seeing?" I looked down at Bella's hand clutching my wrist.

"Oh it's nothing." I smiled to try and cool the worried looks on their faces. "I, um, need to talk to Carlisle about something. Could you give me the wedding plans?"

"Sure." Said Rose, looking at me accusingly. I put them in my purse and ran out of the room. In the kitchen, I shoved the plans down the drain and turned the garbage disposal on. Once I had made sure the evidence was gone, I hurried outside and ran into Edward and Jasper in the garage.

"What is the rush sweetie?" Jasper said grabbing my arms. He leaned in to kiss me but stopped suddenly when he looked closely into my eyes.

"Alice, what is going on?" he said, now very concerned.

"N-nothing. Maybe it is all of the stress from the wedding. I, um, have to go out." I was trying to calm him down. I glanced at Edward and knew he had seen what I had seen, and agreed that we should keep it on the down low for now.

"Oh, well I guess everybody is stressed about this wedding then because Edward is tense as you right now!" Jasper laughed nervously. I could tell he didn't believe that nothing was wrong, and was trying to calm me down so that I would tell him the truth. That was why I couldn't tell that Edward knew when I came out! Jasper had worked his magic on him already.

"Alice, we were actually working on your car, but you can take mine. Carlisle is still at the hospital and plans on staying late." As soon as the words were out of Edward's mouth, I knew he wished he could take them back. For Jasper's sake.

"Carlisle? What is going on?" Jasper all but yelled. Apparently he didn't like that Edward and I had a secret he didn't know. Sometimes he got like that.

"Tell him, Alice. It is okay if he knows. We may need all four of us for now, until we are certain." Edward said, still calm under Jasper's spell. Jasper didn't look furious now, but a deep worry line had formed right above his eyebrows.

"Alright. Jasper, I saw a vision about the wedding. It was horrible! Innocent humans were being killed, there was blood, everything was ruined and-" I couldn't finish.

"And what, Hun." Jasper said, using his gift once again to calm me down.

"And we were fighting. Fighting the Volturi."


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

"Edward, how does it feel?" Jasper said to me wiping a grease stain off of Alice's yellow Porsche.

"How does what feel?" I asked, genuinely confused. We had been fixing the engine for about three hours as a surprise for my favorite adopted sister, and we were up to our elbows in grease.

"Being a father. Having to approve your daughter's marriage. Edward, that is stuff normal humans do! Isn't that what we always wanted, to be as normal as possible?" he had totally stopped working on the car like this conversation was that big of a deal. I bent down to get back to work and answered,

"I don't know what to tell you Jasper. How does it feel being an uncle?" I thought this may answer his question, but of course, it didn't.

"I love it. I have never felt more normal since I can remember. But still, it's not the same as being the actual father."

"I know. It's nice. She is a part of Bella and I. The old Bella as well, so I didn't lose any part of her. Nothing is missing in my life now. Actually I-" but was cut off. Alice was having another vision. Normally I would just let them go because she doesn't like me interfering with all that. But visions that are out of the ordinary catch my attention-and keep it. The sight of blood, the ruined wedding and all the Volturi was enough to make me want to take everybody and hide. It took all of my energy not to tell Jasper, but my conscience was telling me not to let anybody know yet. Suddenly, a calming sensation surrounded me, and I looked at the worried expression on Jasper's face. Before he could ask what was wrong, Alice came flying into the garage.

"Alice, we were actually working on your car, but you can take mine. Carlisle is still at the hospital and plans on staying late." I interrupted their conversation. I hadn't really been listening to it, and I knew Alice had to get to Carlisle as soon as possible. Shoot! I was in such a calm state, that I didn't totally grasp the fact that Jasper was still standing there. Obviously he caught on, so I told Alice that we might as well tell him. She did, and his eyes all but fell out of his head.

"But why? How?" was all that he could stutter.

"I don't know why…" Alice said slowly, trying to think of a possible answer. For a moment all of us were silent, not being able to think strait, for pictures of our past meetings with the Volturi were filling our minds instead. Suddenly, a thought of Alice's caught my attention. We looked at each other.

"Of course." She murmured.

"How could we not think of that?" I asked no one in particular, rubbing my face with my greasy hands.

"What?" Jasper asked irritated once again by the connection Alice and I had.

"Think about it, Hun. What could possibly be wrong about Jacob and Nessie that the Volturi themselves would come here to correct?" Alice was rubbing his arms. He was silent with thought for only a moment when I saw the answer run through his head.

"How could we be so stupid? It is so obvious. He is a werewolf and she is half vampire! But, how did they figure out?" once again none of us could come up with the answer.

"I don't know." I said, "but let's go to Carlisle and try and get this straitened out."

"Alice! Are you still here?" Bella yelled stepping into the garage. "Hi! What the heck is going on? Where are the wedding plans? Jake and Nessie are back, and Nessie wants to see her dress." I gave Alice a look that I hope she read well. I didn't want Bella to know just yet. Sometimes she could handle a situation better than anybody, but other times…

"Edward and Jasper were going to take me to get the dress. I didn't want to ruin the surprise, but if you don't tell the others, it will still be a surprise I guess." Thank god she was such a good liar. But Bella didn't look phased.

"Right. What happened to dragging me with you and Renesmee to actually go and get the dress? Oddly, I was looking forward to it." She crossed her arms and planted her feet as if to say that she wasn't going anywhere until we told her the truth.

"Bella," I walked over to her and put my arms around her waist, " there is a bigger situation here that we need to handle. Please, love, stay here and make sure that nobody tries to come and find us just yet." She looked at me, and I knew she would obey.

"Just promise to tell me later." She whispered. I looked at my other two companions and they nodded.

"I will, I promise." I kissed her forehead and walked toward my new black Volvo. I had no idea what it was with Volvos, and me but they seemed my trademark.

"What am I supposed to tell them?" Bella yelled after me.

"Ummmm that we went to book the wedding at the church. Will that work?" Alice asked me.

"Yes, that will work." Bella answered instead and walked into the house. I got into the drivers seat of my car and waited for Alice and Jasper. Suddenly, my world was off-kilter once again, and I didn't know if I was terrified, or excited. Isn't that awful?


	3. Chapter 3

JC'SPOV

After what Alice said, I could taste the tension in the car. I couldn't even get a handle on myself to try and calm the others down, we all just sat there staring at the dark gray road, or the dismal sky that covers our home of Forks Washington. Once and a while Edward would nod or shake his head in reaction to one of Alice's thoughts, but I had given up asking what they were thinking about, for I knew that they would bring everything up with Carlisle there. We pulled into the hospital and stepped out of the car.

"You two go to the waiting room, Carlisle is in the middle of a surgery right now, and I will go wait for him in his office. I will bring him out as soon as he is free." Edward said smoothing his shirt as if it had been crumpled before. Absentmindedly, Alice took my hand and obeyed him.

"Wait." I said, "Why can't we wait with you? I don't mean to be uncooperative, but I think we should all wait together." I didn't feel comfortable around so many humans.

"Hun, he is not going to leave us out of anything!" Alice smiled sadly. Once again she began to pull me in the direction of the waiting room. I could already smell that it was a busy day. I was about to protest when Edward said,

"Actually Alice, it is pretty busy today. Maybe Jasper should come with me. I know! It has been a long while, but remember, he didn't just change into a vegetarian, he was a monster for a while. It's harder for him" I still didn't like them talking about my past so freely.

"Sorry, man" Edward whispered, and came over to put his arm around my shoulders. Alice reluctantly let go of my hand, but went off without a single protest.

"It's okay. Thanks for that. Sometimes that woman is too willing to obey her favorite brother." I said playfully punching his chest. We walked into the lobby, and from there we followed the familiar hallway to our adopted father's small office. We stepped in, and immediately felt at ease for his scent was everywhere. Edward sped over to the chair in front of Carlisle's computer and flopped down, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Edward, I know you are a father, but you look so young still, as if the responsibility of everything we have been going through lately hasn't changed you a bit." I confided, observing myself in the large window. Though I was immortal, I swore that I had aged since morphing into the monster I am now. Maybe it was the stress of having the weight of the world on my shoulders. I didn't know, but my vain thoughts were interrupted when Carlisle came into the room looking at an x-ray.

"Well hello boys." He said looking surprised as he put the x-rays in there exact spots. That was the thing with Carlisle's office; although it was small, it seemed larger than it really was since everything had its place and was never out of it. "What are you doing here?"

"Alice had a vision that the Volturi will be coming here to ruin Jake and Nessie's wedding. In her vision, all of the people that were invited were killed, and although we were fighting them, we were losing terribly." I looked at him, and wondered how he could put what had taken so much longer to get out the first time into such a short chunk. I didn't think he even took a breath.

"Hmmm, well that is bad luck…" said Carlisle, pretending to examine the x-rays again.

"BAD LUCK?" Edward boomed, "This is my daughter's wedding, it is supposed to be as happy for her as my wedding was to me. We can't let all of those innocent people die! And all you can do is carry on with your work!" we were all used to Edward's explosive temper when it came to his family.

"Jasper." Carlisle sighed putting down his papers.

"Yes." I obeyed, and calmed Edward down easily. At that moment, Alice came bouncing into the room.

"I had a feeling you guys were going to start without me." She chirped, and flopped down on one of Carlisle's old armchairs he kept in one of the corners. "I know why they came." She said, staring through us, remembering her last vision. "And if we don't come up with a plan now, I saw how it will end."


End file.
